Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant
Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant is the thirty-ninth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 31, 2015. Plot It's New Year's Eve, and Jesse is waiting for his girlfriend to arrive at the Ridgway residence. Jeffrey Sr. calls out to Jesse, asking him to come out to talk to him. Jesse goes to the kitchen where he sees Jeffrey Sr. sitting at the table, surrounded by beer bottles. Jeffrey Sr. gives him his bill, which is the same one as October, with "Fire Hazard" and "Dumpster" crossed out. Jeffrey Sr. says he no longer has a computer, so he is unable to print a new bill for December. Jeffrey Sr. says there are other things they need to talk about. Jeffrey Sr. asks Jesse if he really is going to move out with the money he makes from YouTube, to which Jesse replies that he is indeed moving out and paying for it with the YouTube earnings. Jesse adds on to this, saying that YouTube is a job because a job is a place where you make money but Jeffrey Sr. thinks Jesse is being unrealistic. Jesse asks Jeffrey Sr. what Theresa said the night before. Jeffrey Sr. says Theresa is done with him because of his temper and can't stand to look at him anymore, saying that he directs everything towards Jesse. Jeffrey Sr. also thinks Jesse is like a child which Jesse says he isn't and Jeff Sr. wonders why he always play video games all the time and not come out of his room unless he sees the camera. Jeff Sr. says he can't trust Jesse anymore and reveals that he replaced his door pins with wooden dowels so it would be easier to bust down Jesse's door if he needed to get in quickly if he violates the "Open Door Policy". Jeffrey Sr. says he is at times ashamed to be Jesse's father, believing that the family was broken apart because of Jesse and says that it was all his fault. Jeffrey Sr. angrily shoves the bottles to the ground, with one thrown in the sink, and sarcastically wishes Jesse a Happy New Year afterwards, and leaves Jesse to clean up his shattered beer bottles as Jeff Sr. heads to his bedroom all stressed. The video ends with Jesse angrily swearing quietly after Jeffrey Sr. left, Ella trying to cheer him up with Jesse crying little bit after being yelled at by his dad and explaining to the camera that he wants his mother back in the house. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *John "Poopyjohn" Locke *Ella Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant was filmed by Jesse. Locations *Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant was met with mostly positive reviews. Most viewers took Jesse's side in saying that no one deserves to be told that they are an embarrassment by their own father. Many viewers sided with Jeffrey Sr. and felt bad for him, understanding how much stress he is under due to Theresa leaving. Trivia *''Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant'' was the final Psycho Video to be filmed in 2015. *It's revealed that Jeffrey Sr. removed the metal hinge pins in Jesse's bedroom door and replaced them with wooden dowels. **This reveals how Jeffrey Sr. managed to kick the door down so easily in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, despite holding the doorknob (which others speculate that is how he knocked on the door hard without it falling down). *''Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant'' shows that Jeffrey Sr. is still in disbelief that Jesse was able to pay off his student loans with his YouTube money, going as far as to accuse him of lying. *This is the first time Jeffrey Sr. says "fuck" in a Psycho video. *This is one of the only times where Jeffrey Sr. doesn't want Jesse to turn the camera off. *''Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant'' is the second Psycho Video with only Jesse and Jeffrey Sr., the first is Psycho Dad Answers Questions. *''Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant'' is the least-viewed Psycho video from the 50-episode playlist. Category:Psycho Videos